


Doubleganger

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Halloween 2020, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: ' I need your help, come quick please - Matthew Williams ' written on the letter Arthur Kirkland hunter on supernatural creatures, looks like his old friend is in trouble and he will find out what it is .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949461





	Doubleganger

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an other of my old fics that needs to be loved, I only will talk in this note and then in the final chapter . Because I really don't want to spoil everything, Arthur will be a hunter in this, Matthew will be a main character and Honda Kiku will be a main character in this .
> 
> Sorry for any grammar
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

_It's today 13 May 1903 written by Arthur Kirkland Hunter on the supernatural or in other words creatures of the night ._

_Matthew is acting more strangely as days go by, I worry about my dear old friend . He rarely goes out now and suddenly avoiding the mirrors in his home . At first I was afraid my dear friend got bitten by a vampire ._

_But that was not the case, because he visits the garden under the heat of the sun . While being a vampire should make him burst into dust ._

_We walked 3 days ago in the village, and he seemed fine with windows of the shops ._

_I wonder what trouble has taken over his mind ._

_And yet I am still not closer to that blasted monster, that spills blood and terror in this beautiful village . I am close to it I can feel it in my veins, but I could only wound it .._

_I wonder what I am even hunting on .._

The writer stopped his writing as he heard the thunking sound up, and then a wailing sound came through the creaks of the wooden floor .

It sounded like someone was crying, wailing to be heard .

But outside the window a tall tree covering the moon, could be seen blow gently by the wind so the writer did not think much of it .

_There is that sound again, I have my suspisious what it .. But I still have my doubts, I will talk to Matthew tomorrow about this ... I do wonder why I am even here for .._

_Nevermind all that, tomorrow I will meet the Doctor Honda Kiku I shall know more of this mystery ._

**28 April 1903**

Dust, odd smell and people everywhere .

Arthur Kirkland should just go shoot himself and be done with it .

The sun was heavy and hot on his back but he ignores it, as he stepped out of the train and walked to a bit of shade .

Some beggars were sitting there trying to milk some money or food out of the people who pitty them .

Arthur has no time for that no matter if he does feel pitty for them or not .

"Arthur!" He hears someone calls his name and saw his dear good old friend Matthew Williams waving at him .

Arthur waved back and walked to him before the beggars took notice of him .

"Matthew." He nodded at him as he stopped .

"Good trip?" He smiled with honest happiness by seeing his friend .

"I had worse."

Both went silent but then Matthew hugged him suddenly, Arthur was confused and shocked at the movement ."I am so happy you are here." He heard him whisper .

"Everything alright mate ?"

"No..." He stopped as he let him go ."But you will see it yourself, there was an other attack." Arthur nodded .

_Those beasts waste no time, and if he sniffed him already it will know it has less time now ._

"Let's go to the scene."

"You sure? I understand if you wanted to rest " They walked to Matthew's car, it was old and looked like a tired elderly person, but Matthew could get it live up everytime Arthur visit him .

Arthur pauzed a bit when he heard Matthew's comment, Matthew never asked if Arthur wanted to rest and he knows Arthur rather start working early on . Especially by a fresh murder .

"Still having this old beast ?" He focused on the car making Matthew forget what he said, both got in as Matthew dropped Arthur's stuff in the trunk .

"Still having those cattapillars as eyebrows ?" He laughed .

That took Arthur's attention how odd his laugh sounded, _perhaps the horrors are taking over .._

Arthur looked at him in silence making Matthew stop laughing ."I am sorry ... I should not have said that ."

But Arthur smiled ."I forgive you it became time you got a backbone ."

"Ah backbone I got .." He heard Matthew whisper but made no comment, as the car roared and they were off to the scene .

As they were driving their Arthur asked questions of the victim .

23 year old Elizabeta Hedervary .

She worked at the pub with her boyfriend Roderich Edelstein, she had a late night shift but never came home .

The last person that saw her was the bar tender Gilbert Beilschmidt .

"Gilbert and her were ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend, they were even engaged but she broke it off ."

"Reason?"

"Can't remember .." Matthew mutters .

"Sure it was not him ?"

"I am sure .. Well the only one that saw Gilbert, was a homeless man Gilbert stayed there till around 5 in the morning ."

"Reason?"

"He was drunk." Was all Matthew said ."Body was found around 4:50 am ..."

"Who found her ?"

"The milkman poor guy .." Matthew sighs he looked older and more tired, Arthur understand the weight of this horror ..

It's never easy to be in one ..

And it never will be easy ..

"The guy's hair turned white so fast !" Matthew's wide eyes looked at Arthur for a minute, making Arthur shout for him to look at the road ."Sorry !"Matthew shouted at the other driver who clearly was angry .

"Please watch the road Matthew this unlike you to be so careless ."

Matthew was silent ."You know me so well."

Arthur looked at him odd and for a moment he thought he saw something, but ignores it must be the sun and the tiredness that is sneaking up to him .

"Of course I do we are friends ."

"Friends eh ..."

By the rest of the trip they did in silence .

_I wonder what I will find here ._


End file.
